


ELECTRIC FEELING

by DeanLantern



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: “Don’t say a word, Harold.” Barry warned him.He had used Hal’s full name. That meant trouble.“But-”“Not a peep.”





	ELECTRIC FEELING

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short drabbles I wrote today out of spite while my internet was down. I tried to make them a hundred words each but I didn't always manage that. These drabbles will all be about untranslatable words.

**Age-otori** _(Japanese): To look worse after a haircut._

Hal knew it was mean but he could barely hold in his laughter when he saw Barry again after coming back from a long mission in space. His best friend looked as if Edward Scissorhands had had a bad day and took it out on him.

“Don’t say a word, Harold.” Barry warned him.

He had used Hal’s full name. That meant trouble.

“But-”

“Not a peep.”

Barry really wasn’t in the mood for one of Hal’s bad jokes and he could understand. With that haircut? Barry had probably already heard all the bad jokes Hal could come up with.

 

 **Cafuné** _(Brazilian Portueguese): The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair._

They were sitting together on Barry’s couch. Hal was watching one of the football games he had missed during his mission in space while Barry read a book on some higher physics sciency stuff to help him with the cosmic treadmill. Hal’s head was in Barry’s lap and the speedster slowly ran his finger’s through Hal’s soft hair. Hal loved being petted. Especially by Barry. Not that he would admit that out loud but here in the sanctuary of Barry’s living room he could revel in the feeling of Barry’s soft hand’s going through the strand of his brown hair.

 

 **Forelsket** _(Norwegian): The indescribable euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love._

Barry was in love. He had no idea why or when exactly it had happened but he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. The tingling and the euphoria that came with it. He hadn’t known Hal for that long yet since the Green Lantern was often in space. After the adventurous beginning of their friendship, they had maybe seen each other a handfull of times. So when had it happened? Was it Hal’s smile or his big brown eyes? His stubbornness or his bravery? His bad jokes that actually made him laugh? Barry didn’t know. He was just in love with Hal Jordan.

 

 **Hyggelig** _(Danish)_ _a warm, friendly, cozy, delightfully intimate moment or thing_

Their first date had been a disaster. At least what Barry thought of as it. For Hal their first date had been a success. After the left the stuck-up restaurant that Barry had picked, Hal hadn’t wanted to give up on the other and managed to persuade Barry to continue their date at a small diner that was just around the corner of Barry’s apartment.

That one had been a success with it’s cozy interior and warm, friendly service. Barry had smiled at him at the end of their date and Hal knew he didn’t regret his decision one bit.

 

 **Iktsuarpok** _(Inuit): The feeling of anticipation that leads you to keep looking outside to see if anyone is coming._

Barry was nervous. It was the evening of his second date with Hal and after the early catastrophe of their first attempt, he wanted it to go right this time. Instead of another pricey restaurant that Hal would feel uncomfortable in, they had decided on Pizza and a movie at Barry’s place. Now the lantern just had to show up. Barry knew Hal would land a few streets farther away and he wouldn’t be able to see the green glow in the night but that didn’t stop him from checking the window every two minutes. Maybe he would get lucky and at least see Hal walk up to his apartment.

 

 **Jayus** _(Indonesian): An unfunny joke told so poorly that one cannot help but laugh._

Not many people knew this but Hal loved bad jokes. He considered himself the king of jokes so bad they could still make people laugh. He didn’t know any jokes per se but he kept saying the wrong thing at the wrong time in such a poor way that it made his friends laugh. Especially Barry and Dinah who were currently holding their bellys after another of Hal’s bad attempts at a joke. Hal felt incredibly proud that he could make his friends laugh on a regular basis without even trying too hard. It was a gift. A true gift.

 

 **jijivisha** _(Hindi):_ _the strong, eternal desire to live and to continue living_

 _W_ _ho wants to live forever?_ Hal had never understood that song. Who _didn’t_ want to live forever? Hal certainly did. He wanted to see what humanity and Earth would turn into. A hundred years from now, two hundred, a thousand years! Okay, maybe not forever but at least a damn long time. Longer than any human had ever lived before him and the Specter had given him a taste of what eternity could feel like and he had liked it. Not that Hal would ever do anything to achieve eternal live. He knew it mostly turned you crazy and evil but he could dream about it.


End file.
